


Couch Quickies

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tomoya’s sure Wataru’s been asleep for a while now, as he’d unintentionally dozed off while watching a movie with him, and it’s with only a bit of hesitation that Tomoya sits up more.or, a blow job right after waking up isn't the most normal thing to expect, but when did wataru stick to 'normal'?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a wip since october but here it is, finally. also, i can't title fics for my life. i hope y'all like it!

Laying like this, with Wataru’s body as close as it can get and his heartbeat right by his ear, was probably the best place to be, in Tomoya’s opinion. He’s sure Wataru’s been asleep for a while now, as he’d unintentionally dozed off while watching a movie with him, and it’s with only a bit of hesitation that Tomoya sits up more. He regretfully leaves the gap in the space between the back of the couch and Wataru’s sleeping body to sit up, dazed and checking the time on his phone.

_12:42. Just how long was I asleep? _Tomoya thinks to himself as he sets his phone back down on the back of the couch. For a moment, when he hears Wataru mumble something in his sleep, he’s afraid he woke him. Instead, he feels Wataru’s arms reach out and curl around his waist, pulling Tomoya against him once more as the older boy gently rubs his cheek against Tomoya’s side. _Oh_.__

__Tomoya’s face flushes as he tries pulling Wataru’s fingers off his shirt, set on getting some kind of distance between him and his upperclassman while he’s awake enough to be embarrassed. His stomach lurches when, as he pries at Wataru’s long fingers, Wataru moves again, this time with more dexterity than someone who’s supposed to be asleep._ _

__“Hey-!” Is all Tomoya manages before he’s pressed against the couch, Wataru laying on top of him now. He’s mostly lying on Tomoya’s legs, but just the image of Wataru that far down his body makes Tomoya want him as far away from him as possible. It’s definitely only because of the threat of what perverted thing Wataru might do to him._ _

__Wataru’s fingers slide up, bunching the fabric of Tomoya’s sweater higher on his chest. He leans his head down, turning it to the side and resting his cheek against the smooth skin of Tomoya’s stomach._ _

__“Tomoya-kun, have you been working out more? Your stomach feels much more defined than last time- ah, could you be hitting another growth spurt?” Wataru says softly, sliding his cheek across the slightly more toned muscle of Tomoya’s body. It’s embarrassing- he _had_ been working out more, intent on getting himself into a shape that was more fitting for a hero than a damsel in distress, but it isn’t like he’d be willing to share that information with Wataru._ _

__“Stop being so gross. Why do you care?” Tomoya asks instead, trying not to let the other know that he was getting to him. Wataru chuckles, turning his head enough to press a kiss just below Tomoya’s bellybutton that leaves his stomach lurching and his interest to stir._ _

__Ah. So that’s what Wataru’s trying to get at._ _

__“Hibiki-senpai-!” Tomoya whines, reaching to lightly push at the other’s face. Wataru chuckles, evidently not phased at the other’s lack of a fight, and presses another kiss to the bare skin of his navel. He lingers a moment longer this time, lips parting and tongue sliding across Tomoya’s skin to dip teasingly into his bellybutton. Tomoya squeaks, pressing his thighs together at the rather odd sensation, and barely presses his body forward. He hopes Wataru doesn’t notice, but when he manages to make himself look down at Wataru and is met with an impish smile on his face, he knows his hope was in vain._ _

__Wataru works his way up, ignoring Tomoya’s lower half to an almost frustrating point; while he dots kisses across Tomoya’s stomach. His tongue occasionally slides over skin, making Tomoya squirm as Wataru pushes his sweater up more and more. He doesn’t stop until the sweater is bunched just under Tomoya’s armpits, his arms resting above his head as he squirms more under Wataru’s teasing kisses._ _

__“Hibiki-senpai….” Tomoya says again, though this time his words are more _asking_ than anything else. Wataru smiles, turning his head to rest his chin on Tomoya’s chest._ _

__“Ah~? Tomoya-kun, I was just taking a few minutes to admire how hard you’ve worked on your body…” A finger dances along Tomoya’s skin, sliding upwards starting from his hipbone and teasing the younger boy before it stops at his nipple. Wataru’s touch is light as he circles around it, lazily flicking his finger over Tomoya’s nipple every few seconds, earning a jolt and whine from Tomoya that he was wanting._ _

__“You perverted freak,” Tomoya growls, narrowing his eyes at Wataru’s cheerful look as he presses his finger over his nipple again. Tomoya’s teeth find his lip, biting down to keep any embarrassing noises from escaping his throat._ _

__“You’re acting like you don’t like this,” Wataru smiles, lifting his chin off Tomoya’s chest in favor of quickly turning his attention to the bud that his finger wasn’t toying with, running his tongue across the areola and closing his lips around Tomoya’s nipple. Tomoya gasps, one hand darting from above his head to properly cover his mouth. He doesn’t look away from Wataru, even as the older boy’s eyes meet his and narrow, that being the only warning before teeth lightly bite down on his nipple._ _

__Tomoya moans, breath hot against his hand, which he presses down harder against his mouth, and back arching towards Wataru. He bites down again, a bit harder this time, and it’s with embarrassment that Tomoya moves his hand, sliding from his mouth to clench at his bunched-up sweater. He tugs it up further, obscuring his own vision in favor of letting Wataru have more room. He tilts his head back, resting it against the arm of the couch, and squeezes his eyes shut tight. Wataru’s tongue gently runs over where he bit, and he presses a gentle kiss of apology to Tomoya’s chest._ _

__“Feels good?” Wataru asks, receiving a breathless nod from Tomoya. He pulls away, replacing his mouth with his hands to carefully run his fingers over the sensitive flesh. “I’m glad. You look astounding like this, Tomoya-kun. You sound so cute…” Tomoya shivers as Wataru’s breath ghosts over his chest, slowly travelling down, making his stomach clench in apprehension when he stops just above the waistband of Tomoya’s pants. Tomoya’s eyes squeeze shut and he waits, sure that he’s going to feel _something_ on his crotch. A few seconds pass and he feels Wataru’s warm breath against his lower stomach still, waiting there, and he’s fighting the urge to press his hips up, get Wataru’s mouth _on him_ and why hasn’t he done anything yet?!_ _

__Tomoya’s eyes open in frustration and he lifts his upper body up, glad that he has been working out a bit more so it isn’t too bad, and freezes when he meets Wataru’s gaze. He wants to pretend he doesn’t let out the most undignified whimper when he takes in how intense Wataru’s stare is, and he feels a shiver run up his spine when he realizes that Wataru’s looking at him like he’s something he wants to eat, and-_ _

__“Hi-hibiki-senpai,” Tomoya whimpers, dropping back to lay against the arm of the couch. His hips twitch up, then move again, and he feels half of Wataru’s mouth brush against the bare skin just above his waistband. “ _More_.”_ _

__Wataru seemed pleased to oblige. His hands moved to tug down the sweats that Tomoya wore, fingers brushing against the plain boxers he’s wearing before he tugs those down too, only doing half the job and leaving Tomoya to wriggle his hips and kick his legs as best he can, restricted by the other’s body still mostly lying on him. He gets his sweats and underwear below his knees before he moves one leg too much, firmly pushing against the bulge that Wataru’s evidently sporting. Oh._ _

__“Pervert,” Tomoya hisses, although he isn’t one to talk, knees pressing against one another and dick leaking an occasional drop of precum._ _

__“Does that mean you want to stop?” Wataru asks innocently, balancing his elbow beside Tomoya’s hip and resting his head on his hand while his other hand traces senseless designs over his skin. With each pass it gets closer and closer to his dick, and Tomoya’s fighting to keep himself in place again._ _

__“Don’t you dare,” Tomoya replies. Wataru’s lips quirk into a smile, and he presses a kiss to the skin at the base of Tomoya’s cock, lips lingering and bringing out a low moan from Tomoya._ _

__“Perfect,” Wataru says. It’s all he says, in fact, before he adjusts himself and licks up the side of Tomoya’s dick. The finger that was drawing patterns over Tomoya’s skin presses against him, pushing his dick back to press against his skin. Tomoya wriggles, moaning softly, trying to get more of any kind of friction. Wataru’s mouth moves to gently bite at the skin of Tomoya’s thigh, sucking gently at the skin and leaving small love bites as he moves, dotting the top half of the other’s thighs with them. His hair moves with him, and Tomoya can’t help but hiss and twitch when it drags across his erection._ _

__Wataru pauses, eyes meeting Tomoya’s, and an amused expression crosses his face. He’s about to open his mouth to suggest something when Tomoya lifts one knee, lightly hitting him just a bit too close to his own crotch to be an accident. “Don’t you dare.”_ _

__“Next time, then,” Wataru promises with a waggle of his eyebrows before dropping his attention back to Tomoya’s lower body. Tomoya doesn’t have the intent to continue the banter, especially when Wataru’s teeth skim over sensitive flesh that’s really close to his crotch. Wataru licks over the spot and presses another kiss to the skin before he pulls his hair out of the way, choosing to ignore Tomoya’s muttered ‘thanks’ before he presses a kiss against the head of Tomoya’s dick._ _

__Tomoya stifles a gasp with a hand, moaning into it as Wataru lets go of his dick, sliding his lips around the head and bobbing his head down. If Tomoya had enough senses, he’d probably feel a spark of embarrassment at how easily Wataru takes him in full, breath coming harshly out of his nose to spread over Tomoya’s skin. Wataru’s tongue swirls around him, and Tomoya whines as he pants, moving his hand to grab at the couch. His hips twitch as Wataru continues to take him, tensing as Wataru’s hands slide along the sensitive skin. He drags his nails down just enough to create light red lines, and Tomoya already feels himself getting close._ _

__“W-wait, I-” He’s trying to focus on something that isn’t how nice Wataru’s mouth feels, but it’s hard when Wataru teases his head, kissing it before pulling off and wrapping his hand around Tomoya._ _

__“Hmm? Tomoya-kun, are you already about to cum?” Wataru asks as if he’s clueless to Tomoya’s reactions. Tomoya groans and his only answer is to try to thrust into Wataru’s hand. His hand tightens, enough to make Tomoya hiss and make himself stay still. “That’s not an answer.”_ _

__“Y-Yes,” Tomoya says, barely loud enough for himself to hear. His face flushes as Wataru raises an eyebrow, tilting his head._ _

__“I couldn’t hear you? Ah, speak up Tomoya-kun! If you can’t have a strong speaking voice during something like this, how can you expect to-”_ _

__“ _Yes!_ Please, I’m c-close- Hibiki-senpaiiii!” Tomoya’s voice trails off into a pitiful whine, and Wataru drinks it in before he hums, carefully tapping a finger against the head of Tomoya’s dick. Without warning, he releases his hand and takes Tomoya in mouth again, nose brushing against sensitive skin, and all it takes Wataru humming again before Tomoya cums with a high-pitched moan, back arching as he tries to thrust back into Wataru’s mouth. Wataru holds him back easily, waiting until Tomoya falls against the couch again, panting and covering his eyes with his arm. He pulls off, and a soft pinch is all it takes to get Tomoya’s attention, tired eyes finding Wataru in time to see him make a showy deal of swallowing._ _

__“ _Pervert_ ,” Tomoya mutters again, head dropping back onto the arm of the couch. His eyes drift closed only to be opened as Wataru carefully scoots back up the couch, holding himself above Tomoya. Tomoya watches him cautiously, eyebrows furrowing as he sits up more. “What?”_ _

__“Who taught you how to be so selfish, Tomoya-kun?” Wataru begins. His smile grows as he shifts his weight onto his right arm. He slides his left hand down Tomoya’s chest and slides under his body at his hip, lightly drawing his nails against the skin above his ass. Tomoya’s gaze drifts down to the area between them, seeing the evident bulge in Wataru’s pants, and raises his leg again, brushing against it purposefully. He doesn’t fail to see the shiver from Wataru, and he’s embarrassed himself, but he doesn’t let that stop him._ _

__“You better not take too long,” he says, prompting Wataru to laugh loudly, tugging him further down the couch. He grimaces just a bit when Wataru kisses him, still not used to tasting himself in the other’s mouth. And when Wataru moves his attention to kissing down Tomoya’s neck, he lets himself be more vocal than before._ _

__Tomoya definitely hadn’t expect that when he woke up, but, if he was honest, it wasn’t too unpleasant of a wake-up call._ _


End file.
